


The Back Hand of The Rainbow

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Series: SPYWARE [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Arya, Gendry and Pod try to figure out who the Mole is in Winterfell, plans have already been set in motion to cover tracks, and things will never be he same again for the family of spies.</p><p>Set after the events of 'Living In La La Land'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Back Hand of The Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, thanks to everyone who has been reading this series. Only two parts left after this. This is kind of being my contribution to J/B appreciation week, because I'm actually not sure of the rules (or challenges LOL!) so I've been putting something up every day. I think. LOL! So I hope you're all enjoying and that you'll all enjoy this part too. Thanks to everyone who has been leaving kudos and comments. I'm very grateful.

The Back Hand of The Rainbow.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The hunt for Dacey and Mya was on since their capture by the Warlocks. It had been a week and Arya, Pod and Gendry were still decoding the Krull copy of Florian and Jonquil. Trying to get their operatives out was proving more difficult than anyone anticipated. They were all in deep cover and nigh on unreachable. ‘Green Bear’ Jorah Mormont and ‘Stormborn’ Daenerys Targaryen had been pulled out of Morocco after a debriefing. They couldn’t risk the Lamb Men taking them both out. ‘Flower Knight’ Loras Tyrell had come back from Switzerland after his own mission to get ‘Sea Kraken’ Asha Greyjoy out of a prison camp. It had taken over a year to plan the break out and Loras had refused to give up and come home before he got Asha out. Winterfell operatives were loyal to each other, and it had been alright, Loras had not been burned, not yet, and Asha had been far luckier than Brienne. She had been tortured, but nowhere near as badly as what Brienne had gone through. She was recovering well. ‘Snow’ Jon Stark and ‘Slayer’ Samwell Tarly were pulled out of the Wilding Mob in Ireland. As soon as Ned had contact with his nephew, he told them they had to give up the mission and retreat because of a mole. Jon had not wanted to risk his best friend and partner, Sam, so he had reluctantly agreed to abort the mission. They had lost contact with ‘Rose’ Margaery Tyrell in Croatia, and Olenna and Loras were both frantic. A few days ago, ‘Young Wolf’ Robb Stark had disappeared, along with ‘White Kraken’ Theon Greyjoy. They had been on a mission in Cyprus, and had disappeared in the Troodos Mountains. The note that Catelyn and Ned received told them that they had been burned, taken hostage by the Dothraki Mob, run by Khal Pono. Catelyn had screamed like a banshee and Jon had said he would go alone to get them out if he had to. Ned refused to let Jon go. He couldn’t lose his nephew as well as his firstborn son, and Theon who he’d cared for like his own child. Asha and Jon had both pleaded to be allowed to go on a rescue mission, but Ned couldn’t allow the risk. Robb and Theon had been burned. It hadn’t been an accident that they’d been found out. That meant the Dothraki would be watching out for more operatives. Ned told Jon and Asha that he couldn’t let them walk into a trap. It would mean feeding them more operatives to torture.

Today they had found out Margaery had also been burned. They all knew it was the likely conclusion when they lost contact with her in Croatia. She’d been captured by the Bloody Mummers and the horror of it was that they didn’t even know if Margaery was alive or dead. The Bloody Mummers were unpredictable at the best of times. Things were getting worse, and Jaime was sat by Brienne’s bedside. Transporting her back to London had been difficult, but not impossible, and Jaime was determined to be there when she woke up.

“Jaime?” Jaime looked at Sansa, who came in to check Brienne’s ops. She replaced one bag with another, apparently much needed medication that needed to go into Brienne’s bloodstream.

“Yes Sansa?” Jaime croaked. He’d barely spoken to anyone since they got back to London four days ago.

“You need to rest Jaime. You can’t stay here constantly. Brienne’ll need you when she wakes up, and she’ll need you to be strong.” Sansa said.

“I’m stronger with her Sansa. I know you probably don’t get that. But I can’t leave until I know she’s awake. She’s my best friend, my partner, and I’m not going to abandon her.” Jaime said. He looked at Sansa then. “I’m sorry about Margaery by the way. I know she’s your best friend.” Jaime added. Sansa nodded.

“Margaery is strong. We’ll find her and bring her back, just like we will Robb and Theon.” Sansa said, her eyes steely and her voice determined. Jaime nodded and watched Sansa leave the room. He held Brienne’s hand gently in his own.

“You’re going to wake up Brienne, and when you do, you and I are going to have a long conversation. You know, the kind we’re usually allergic to?” Jaime said, a hint of amusement in his tone at the thought of actually discussing their feelings. They had been in a physical relationship for three years, had been friends for even longer than that, but never once had they discussed the idea of love between them. Not once had they discussed what their relationship meant at all. They had just made their own conclusions, not once voicing anything of use. _“I need to make things right.”_ Jaime thought to himself as he watched over Brienne, hoping she would wake up.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arya, Pod and Gendry were exhausted. Even on their way back to London they had been working to try and find the mole.

“We may be looking at this from the wrong angle.” Gendry said suddenly. Arya and Podrick looked at him. Gendry stood up and stretched before speaking again. “We’ve been trying to decode the Krull, but even knowing it’s Krull, we’ve got no idea how it was coded and who created the code. But we haven’t looked into who actually knows anything about Krull in Winterfell.” Gendry added. Arya and Pod’s eyes both widened.

“He’s right. That should have been the first thing we did.” Arya said. Pod and Gendry both stared at Arya incredulously. “Hey I can admit he’s right sometimes.” Arya stated.

“So who knows Krull in Winterfell?” Pod asked.

“Sansa and I do, so does Robb. We all learned at university so that we knew as many languages as possible. There’s also Uncle Brynden, Margaery, Brienne, Jaime, Varys, Littlefucker and Hyle Hunt.” Arya listed.

“Hunt the cunt knows Krull?” Gendry asked.

“Apparently he learned it whilst in deep cover with the Wildlings.” Arya replied.

“Is that it? Does anyone else know Krull?” Pod asked.

“We can check the computer records, most of our known languages are on our files. If we type in Krull it will bring up every file with that specification.” Arya replied. Pod pulled up the system files on his laptop and typed in the specifications. Arya was right, it was only those ten who knew Krull. It was a dying language and hard to learn.

“So...... how do we narrow it down?” Gendry asked.

“Well we know that Uncle Brynden, Varys, Margaery, Jaime and Robb were all on missions when Brienne was given hers. They would never have gotten hold of the information whilst under cover in other countries, the only contact they have with Wintefell whilst on missions is for their missions. If any of them had asked any leading questions when they reported back, we’d have picked up on it when we watched the video files of their reports, and Dad would surely have mentioned it. Brienne would hardly burn herself but we couldn’t rule it out, no matter how ridiculous it is. But she’s been in a coma for the last week so she wouldn’t have been able to burn Margaery, Robb or Theon, and Robb and Margaery would hardly burn themselves. Jaime wouldn’t burn Brienne. He’s basically in love with her.” Arya stated. Gendry and Pod gaped at Arya again. “What? How could you not know that? I’m sure they’ve been fucking since that mission in Paris three years ago. They’re totally in love. They just don’t talk about it because they’re basically emotional retards. They should talk about it, but they avoid the issue.” Arya stated. Pod and Gendry rolled their eyes at that.

“So that leaves Arya, Sansa, Varys, Hyle-” Pod was cut off by Arya.

“Hunt the cunt, you mean.” Arya stated. Pod sighed.

“And Petyr Bae-” Again Arya cut Pod off.

“Littlefucker.” Arya stated.

“What kind of? Arya, why do you call him ‘Littlefucker’ for crying out loud?” Pod asked.

“Because he’s a short ass midget who basically runs brothels all over the world and uses them as a cover, and he’s a creepy bastard.” Arya replied.

“So, how do we rule you out Arya?” Pod asked.

“That’s easy enough. I was on a detail in Venice, transfer detail at the House of Black and White. I only got back to work on this investigation, but check my story. I could be lying to you.” Arya said.

“Of course. What about Hunt, Baelish and Sansa?” Gendry asked.

“I don’t know. None of them had missions. Sansa is a medic. I hate to say it, but being a medic doesn’t rule Sansa out. She has access to everything if she wants it bad enough.” Arya said, a tremor in her voice. She obviously didn’t want to bring Sansa into this, but it wasn’t something they could ignore.

“But surely Sansa wouldn’t burn Brienne? Didn’t she look after you guys when you were little kids?” Gendry asked.

“And Robb is your older brother, Theon’s practically your brother, he grew up with you and Margaery is her best friend. Would she really burn them?” Pod asked.

“I don’t think so, but like I said, we can’t rule it out. I may _want_ to rule it out, but we can’t just write Sansa off. Too many lives are at risk. We still have agents in deep cover, who need us to figure this out.” Arya said softly. Gendry and Pod nodded their understanding and the trio started working through all theories in relation to their narrowed down pool of suspects.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime looked at Brienne’s arm, which seemed to be going red. Brienne’s skin was going blotchy and Jaime was deeply concerned. He left the room and called out to Olenna.

“Doctor Tyrell? There’s something not right here.” Jaime called. Olenna looked confused and walked into the room. After checking Brienne’s vital signs and then the medication, Olenna looked pale as paper.

“Willas! We need an antidote for sweetsleep!” Olenna yelled. Jaime was horrified.

“What are you talking about? Olenna?” Jaime exclaimed angrily.

“She’s been poisoned. Her ops showed she was coming out of the coma. She should have been awake by now. Someone poisoned her medication. Did you leave the room at any time Jaime?” Olenna asked.

“No. I only came out now to find you!” Jaime exclaimed.

“Who else came into the room? Who else Jaime?” Olenna questioned. Jaime felt confused then.

“Sansa! Sansa was the only one who came in. She checked Brienne’s vitals, then attached the medication bag to her drip.” Jaime replied, his voice sounded far away even to his own ears.

“Sansa? She... she wouldn’t... she...” Olenna looked shocked as well. Jaime didn’t feel very well as he went to the guards stood outside Brienne’s room, Pyp and Grenn looked confused.

“Put out feelers to find Sansa Stark and bring her in for questioning. She poisoned Brienne, she’s our mole.” Jaime said softly. The pair looked at Jaime wide eyed, but did as commanded. Jaime could barely believe it himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arya, Gendry and Pod were looking at their three suspects and Gendry looked horrified as he worked something out.

“All three of them were around at the same time these missions were given to each person. They were in the home office, directly able to access all information here to leak it. Hunt even said to me Brienne was off to Russia. He shouldn’t have known that unless he was listening outside the door. Baelish told your mother that Brienne was a danger to the organisation, and she was the first one to be burned and Sansa...” Gendry trailed off as the door burst open. It was Daenerys.

“Sansa is the mole. She just tried to kill Brienne.” Daenerys said.

“No. All three of them are moles. Sansa, Baelish and Hunt. I couldn’t be sure about Sansa, not until you just said she poisoned Brienne, Dany, but all of them, all three of them. We need to track them down now, or we’ll lose any information we might get about who they’re working for.” Gendry said softly. Arya looked horrified.

“Sansa? Sansa’s a double agent? I’d expect it from Hunt the cunt and Littlefucker, but not Sansa. How could she burn Robb and Theon, and Margaery and Brienne? How could she do it?” Arya asked.

“If we don’t track her down, we won’t find out.” Gendry stated. He looked at Daenerys. “We need to get Hunt, Baelish and Sansa.” Gendry said. Daenerys nodded and was gone in moments. Pod looked at Arya.

“Can you do this Arya? If you see Sansa, are you going to bring her in or are you going to let her go?” Pod asked. Arya took a deep breath and looked at them.

“I’m with you guys. If... maybe we’re wrong, but if Sansa did this I need to know why. We need to bring her in.” Arya said softly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Catelyn was horrified when she heard the news. Code Red Wedding had spread through Winterfell like a plague. Three of their agents were moles, and one of them was her own daughter. Catelyn had informed the medical facility she was on her way. She knew Jaime would not leave unless someone he knew wasn’t a mole was at Brienne’s side, and they needed him to bring in the traitors. Jaime wouldn’t gun them down, not at least until he knew who they were working for and why they did it. Catelyn could hardly believe that Sansa would try to hurt Brienne. Sansa had always loved Brienne, and it didn’t make sense why should would burn Brienne, Robb and Theon, who was as good as a brother to her, and Margaery who was her closest friend in the world. These were people that Sansa was supposed to love, and Catelyn was very confused by the whole situation. As Catelyn went to get into her car, to make her way to the medical facility, she felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around to face Petyr Baelish.

“Dear Cat, I’m afraid you’re going to have to come with me. I don’t want to hurt you, of course, but if you refuse, Sansa is replaceable.” Petyr said.

“You bastard. What the hell did you say to my daughter? What could make her betray her family?” Catelyn asked angrily. Petyr merely smiled, and led her towards his own car. Catelyn knew screaming would be pointless. She wanted her daughter back, and if this was the way to get her, then that was what Catelyn would do.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime was waiting for Catelyn when the door to Brienne’s room burst open. Daenerys was there.

“Catelyn’s gone. Her car was left, door open, her bag inside. They think that Hunt or Baelish or even Sansa took her.” Dany said. Jaime clenched his fists as he looked at Brienne. “I’ve been sent to watch Brienne while you go and help in the search Jaime. After all, I was close to being burned myself. I’m definitely not a mole.” Dany said. Jaime nodded reluctantly and looked at Brienne. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

“I’ll be back Brienne. So don’t even _think_ about dying on me.” Jaime whispered, then stood up and nodded, before leaving the room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Catelyn was surprised to find herself at the Victoria Docks. At least she thought it was, London Docklands covered a rather large area.

“It’s time to get out of the car Sweet Cat.” Petyr said.

“And what is going to happen now Petyr? Do you really think that my husband, my family and the whole of the Winterfell organisation are going to allow you to abduct me without retaliation?” Catelyn stated.

“I would have thought that you would come willingly Cat. After all, we’ve always been close.” Petyr said.

“Yes, fool that I am, I thought we were friends.” Catelyn spat out.

“We’re so much more than that.” Petyr said softly. “Now, it’s time to go and meet our sweet Sansa.” Petyr added.

“You mean _my_ Sansa. She’s not _yours_. She’s nothing to do with you.” Catelyn shot back angrily.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gendry, Arya and Pod, found themselves searching Hunt’s apartment when Jaime arrived. They hadn’t been there long, having already gone to Petyr Baelish’s apartment to search.

“Jaime?” Arya asked.

“Brienne’s alright, stable, at least for now. Daenerys is with her. But if we don’t catch the moles, she’s still in danger along with all our other operatives.” Jaime said. Arya nodded.

“We’ve found nothing here so far.” Pod said. Jaime looked up at the ceiling.

“Have you checked the ceiling tiles?” Jaime asked.

“Not yet.” Gendry said. Jaime nodded.

“Well that’s where you should start looking next.” Jaime replied. That was when he heard a noise in the corridor. His gun was in his hand, cocked and ready before he even realised it. He made hand gestures, motioning for Arya, Pod and Gendry to take up positions out of sight, which was hard in the tiny apartment. Gendry pulled his own gun and was flat against the bathroom wall in moments. Pod crouched by the kitchen door, hidden by the open door of the battered wardrobe. Arya was behind Jaime, both behind the apartment door. They heard the key in the lock, then Jaime saw the door opening towards them. They knew they had to let Hyle come into the apartment before they could close the door and trap him. He walked over to a small box painting on the wall. It was a painting of London Docklands, and saw him take it off of the wall. Behind it was a hollowed out hole in the wall. Jaime saw some files and a great deal of cash. Hyle was getting ready to run. He nodded at Arya as he carefully moved, slowly shifting the door closed. Arya moved towards the wardrobe door, gently alerting Pod in complete silence. It was at that moment that Jaime slammed the apartment door closed, Gendry jumped out from beside the bathroom door, where he’d been huddled against the wall, gun raised and aimed at Hyle’s head, and Arya and Pod both had their guns aimed to kill at Hunt as well. Hunt looked at the group.

“I should have fucking known it would be you lot.” Hyle said angrily.

“Then you should have known better than to burn fellow operatives.” Jaime hissed.

“Oh, you mean like Brienne? That bitch got what she deserved, but it wasn’t me that burned her.” Hyle stated.

“Then who was?” Gendry asked.

“You think I’m going to tell you that?” Hyle asked.

“You’ll talk eventually. They took my mother, you realise that my father will never allow you to cut a deal while his wife and son and daughter are all missing.” Arya said. Hyle looked confused.

“Fucking Baelish! That stupid fucker! Catelyn wasn’t part of the plan. I didn’t decide who got burned, so I didn’t know Robb, Theon, Margaery or Brienne would get caught out. Sansa decided who got burned. She’s the main intel for them.” Hunt said. A sudden crack broke the sound within the almost noiseless room. The group realised what had happened when both Podrick and Hunt fell to the floor.

“A fucking sniper!” Gendry exclaimed, throwing himself to the floor. Arya had thrown herself to the floor too. She had a hand over Pod’s wound. The sniper had shot, obviously wanting to take out Hyle, but shooting through Pod had obviously not been a concern. The bullet had passed quite low through Pod’s back, just under his left shoulder blade and through his chest, straight into Hyle’s heart. Hunt was a short ass at any rate, and very likely dead now. Jaime pulled out his phone as he checked Hunt’s pulse.

“Is he?” Gendry asked. Jaime nodded.

“He’s dead, the bullet must have hit him directly in the heart.” Jaime replied softly.

“He deserved it, the fucker.” Arya hissed angrily as she held her hands to Pod’s wounds.

“We have an operative down. A sniper obviously looking to take out Hunt shot straight through him to get to the bastard.” Jaime stated, as he made the call.

“Medical teams are on the way Red. Who’s hurt?” Olenna asked.

“Pod.” Jaime replied.

“Is he conscious?” Olenna said.

“The injury is low in his chest. He’s still awake, and Arya’s trying to get him talking. The bullet entered and exited cleanly, so that’s something. Hunt’s dead.” Jaime said.

“Sending Squints too. They can take Hunt’s body and we might learn more from it, but I doubt it. We’ll never find Sansa and Baelish, or even Catelyn at this rate.” Olenna said. Jaime looked at the box painting of the London Docklands, lying on it’s side on the floor, where it had fallen after the shot rang out.

“I think I know where they went.” Jaime replied. “It’s a hunch, but it’s the only one we’ve got.” Jaime added.

“Jaime, take Gendry and go. Someone has to stay with Pod and oversee the medics and the squints.” Arya said. Jaime nodded and Gendry and the dark haired young man stood up fully.

“It’s alright, our medics are nearly there and Loras is with them. Arya is safe. Where are you heading?” Olenna asked.

“London Docklands, the old Victoria Docks.” Jaime replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Catelyn was tugged onto an old shipping boat where Sansa stood waiting for them.

“Hunt should be here by now.” Petyr stated. Catelyn looked at Sansa.

“Sansa? Why?” Catelyn asked her. Sansa remained silent.

“Sansa, where’s Hunt?” Petyr asked. Sansa didn’t reply. They seemed to be waiting for what seemed like an interminable age before someone else finally appeared on the boat.

“Sansa, what is this? Why did you do this? Talk to me!” Catelyn pleaded with her daughter.

“She won’t answer you Mrs Stark.” Catelyn turned to see a great bear of a man, as he sat in a comfortable looking chair. He had chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes, but he was clearly over six feet tall, in fact he was closer to seven. He was older than Catelyn, she could tell that much. Catelyn looked back at Sansa, who seemed completely blank.

“Sansa? Please talk to me.” Catelyn pleaded with her eldest daughter.

“Where’s Hunt?” Petyr asked, looking around in confusion.

“He was a loose end that needed tying up.” The man said. Then he looked at Sansa. “Red Wolf, why don’t you tie up our other loose end? We no longer need him.” The man said. Sansa raised a gun that Catelyn had not even noticed her holding, and Petyr looked horrified.

“Sansa? What are you doing?” Petyr said.

“What she was programmed to do, Littlefinger, she’s obeying my orders, as she always has.” The man said. Sansa took aim and Baelish made to run, but Catelyn couldn’t help the scream that left her as the gun went off twice, one bullet hitting Petyr in the back, the other in his knee. Petyr was trying to crawl away, but fell onto his back, as he stared up into the night sky, but he still tried to pull himself away. Catelyn watched in unmasked horror as Sansa stalked over to where Petyr was trying to get away. She stood over him and he looked up at her pleadingly.

“Please Sansa, don’t!” Petyr begged. Sansa pointed the gun at Petyr and fired three times. Once in the heart, once in the head and a final shot to the neck.

“He’s dead?” The strange man asked. Sansa bent down to check Petyr’s pulse. But Catelyn knew he was dead.

“He’s dead sir.” Sansa said coldly. That was when they heard the sounds of cars screeching into the docks. The man looked at Sansa.

“We should be going.” The man said. Catelyn watched as the man stood up and beckoned Sansa over to him. She followed without question.

“Who are you? Where are you taking my daughter? What have you done to my daughter?” Catelyn asked. “Why are you leaving me here alive?” Catelyn added. The man smirked.

“You’re not my objective. Besides, it would be too cruel to get sweet little Sansa to kill her own mother. I should have killed my own daughter years ago, as a traitor, but... it would be too cruel to kill your own. I hear burning her was almost as good as. Sansa didn’t finish the job. The sweetsleep should have ended her life gently.” The man said softly, as he stroked Sansa’s red hair, almost as though she were his own child.

“You’re... you’re Selwyn Tarth, Brienne’s father.” Catelyn said in wonder. “You had your own child tortured? What kind of monster are you?” Catelyn asked. Selwyn Tarth shook his head.

“You wouldn’t understand. She should have listened to me. Stayed at home instead of wanting to make a difference to the world. She would have inherited my empire. She would have inherited everything. She was always far too much like her mother to give up such lofty dreams. If she had just given in, I could have programmed her like I had sweet little Sansa programmed. She was a little girl when we met, weren’t you sweetling?” Selwyn said to Sansa. Sansa nodded. “You learned a lot from me didn’t you?” Selwyn added. Sansa nodded again.

“Evenfall is the one true organisation that will take control of everything. Nothing else matters.” Sansa said blankly.

“If it helps, Catelyn, she was programmed when she was five and activated a year ago. She was your daughter before. But once you activate a sleeper agent... well there isn’t much chance of her turning back to you. At least you know she wasn’t pretending to love you all.” Selwyn said. Then he walked away, Sansa following him. Catelyn felt tears streaming down her face.

“Sansa!” She screamed out. Sansa did not turn back.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime and Gendry found the old shipping boat easily enough. It was the only one of it’s kind at the old docks. The rest were all modernised. Jaime saw Catelyn knelt on the ground, hunched over and sobbing, and he saw a body lying not a few feet away from her. As he got closer, he saw it was Baelish. He knelt next to Catelyn.

“What happened?” Jaime asked her.

“He programmed Sansa. She doesn’t even know what she’s doing. She’s been a sleeper agent for years. She just never knew it until she was activated over a year ago. She shot Baelish on orders.” Catelyn sobbed.

“On whose orders Catelyn?” Jaime asked.

“Selwyn Tarth, the leader of Evenfall. Brienne’s father.” Catelyn said softly. Jaime was horrified and put an arm around Catelyn, trying to offer some comfort, still trying to think how he could tell Brienne that her own father was responsible for all this mess.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been a week later. The search for Selwyn Tarth and Sansa Stark was still ongoing. Jaime wouldn’t leave Brienne. He just couldn’t. He wanted to be the first person she saw when she woke. He wanted to tell her that everything would be alright.

“Jaime?” Jaime shot up from where he was slouched in his seat and looked at Brienne, whose eyes were now open, although glazed with pain.

“Brienne! You’re awake!” Jaime exclaimed. Brienne allowed the corners of her mouth lift as she tried to lift herself up from her lying position. She grimaced in pain.

“At least I know I’m alive.” Brienne shot back.

 _“At least she seems like she’s almost back to herself.”_ Jaime thought to himself. She tried to sit up again but Jaime forced her to stay still.

“Brienne you could have died. We already had someone trying to poison you.” Jaime said sadly.

“Someone?” Brienne asked. Jaime took a deep breath, knowing he would have to tell her the whole story, and wishing he didn’t have to. He wished he didn’t have to break her heart, but it was his duty to tell her the truth, and he would not lie to her. So he started to relate the story, hoping Brienne would forgive him for being the first to tell her all about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Was that shocking? Was that fun? Please comment and tell me. I was hoping to really give everyone a shock. I'm sure someone guessed the identity of the mole. (nods) LOL! Anywho... as I said before, please comment and let me know what you thought. Next part is being written as I type this, and will carry on after the events of this part. So no back tracking into the past anymore. It's full steam ahead now. (nods) Thanks to everyone who'se stuck with this. LOL!


End file.
